what now mother?
by ditoteam
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out something unexpected which causes her to have to fight a battle with the Ministry of Magic. all couples are the same as the movie/book series I am adding McGonagall/Aberforth


Ding dong ( doorbell rings and Hermione walks over to the door to answer it only to see a house elf.)

Hermione: hello what's your name? McGonagall's house elf. Ok McGonagall's house elf what may I ask are you doing here? (McGonagall's house elf pulls out three packages of varying sizes one of which is making a soft squawking sound.)

McGonagall's house elf: I came to present these gifts to the young witch Hermione Granger-Wesley as a wedding Present from Head mistress of Hogwarts school of witch craft and Wizardry Mrs. Minerva McGonagall. Which include a pet phoenix a magical pen that is enchanted to write all your thoughts, and a journal.

Hermione: why thank you tell McGonagall that I thank her for the thoughtful gifts.

McGonagall's house elf: You shall tell her yourself. She wishes you to take the next train to Hogwarts ,and claims its highly important.

Hermione: I must tell Ron fist, and he doesn't get back home from work till eleven o'clock tonight so tell her I will arrive first thing tomorrow afternoon.

McGonagall's house elf: very well have a good evening madam.

Hermione: what odd gifts. I wonder what she wants with me? Probably wants me to take over the transfiguration class now that she's no longer teaching it. Oh well I suppose I'll see what she wants soon enough.

(Ron comes in to House.)

Hermione: Hey honey.

Ron: hey sweet heart

Hermione: So how was your day at work?

Ron: great I actually seemed up to par with the rest of the quitage team and then for lunch Gorge came by and took me to Hogsmeade to eat at the three broomsticks.

Hermione: well it sounds like you had a good day.

Ron: so what did you do at the house all day.

Hermione: well your mum stopped by with Ginny and we painted the place and moved all our furnisher in then we ate lunch at Madam paddifoot's tea shop.

Ron: well that sounds like you had a good day too then.

Hermione: yeah ,but when I got home something quite odd happened.

Ron: what?

Hermione: well McGonagall's house elf came by to bring us some wedding presents.

Ron: well that was mighty nice of McGonagall where are they?

Hermione: Over there (points to the left Conner of the room near the door)

Ron: (runs over to see the gifts.) wow this is awesome did you see she gave us a pet phoenix?

Hermione: Yes Ron I have eyes now can I finish my story please?

Ron: all right you don't have to get hung up about it. So what did this elf of hers have to say?

Hermione: then explained all the elf had spoken to her.

Ron: ok well have a good time at Hogwarts tomorrow ,and if anything major happens you can tell me when you get back all right sweetheart ( kisses Hermione passionately) now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower and meet my beautiful wife in our new room.

Hermione: well then I'll see you there.

**The Next Day**

Hermione: Ron sweetie get up!

Ron: oh hey Hermione what time is it?

Hermione: It's twenty till ten.

Ron: so?

Hermione: so you have quitage practice at eleven and I need to be at the train station at ten or else I'll miss the train.

Ron: fine I'm getting up.

Hermione: You know sometimes I feel like I adopted a child and not married a man.

Ron: hey you take that back now.

Hermione: Bye sweetie I'll see you when I get home.

Ron: Good bye Hermione.

**on the train **

Trolley Lady: Hello madam goodie for the ride?

Hermione: One chocolate frog please

(opens chocolate frog and sees McGonagall's Face.)

Hermione: Madam when did they start making chocolate frog cards of McGonagall?

Trolley Lady: They don't as far as I know.

Hermione: well that's odd here's your sickle.

Trolley Lady: No that ones on me.

Conductor: Welcome to Hogwarts school of witch craft and Wizardry Muggle born first years teacher meet and greet and castle tore is in the great hall Hagrid the grounds keeper will be taking you there by boat. Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts.

**At the castle **

Hermione: Hagrid have you seen McGonagall anywhere?

Hagrid: I believe she's in her office if you want to run up there.

Hermione: Ok thanks Hagrid

Hagrid: you're welcome ,an if you have time afterwards you should come by my hut so we can catch up I haven't seen you since the wedding.

Hermione: ok I will.

**McGonagall's office**

Hermione: hello is anybody here your house elf he gave me a message to come and…

McGonagall: Hello Hermione I'm so glad you could make it out here on such short notice ,but I thought

Hermione: you thought what

McGonagall: I thought it was time you knew the truth. Did you know that the school has a strict policy that children of the facility aren't allowed to attend the school.

Hermione: Yes I heard of it and thought it was the strangest rule it actually is the reason I didn't apply for the transfiguration teacher position. That and the fact I would be away from my family a good portion of the year.

McGonagall: yes I understand that reasoning ,and I'm glad you understand that because I hope that it will make what I'm about to say a lot easier to handle.

Hermione: okay?

McGonagall: You are a pure blood Hermione both your parents are Magical folk.

Hermione: don't toy with me both my parents are dead and they where both muggles

McGonagall: I'm sorry I had to make you believe that awful untruth ,but those weren't your real parents Hermione. I am your mother.

Hermione: what should make me believe that?

McGonagall: think about it we are both Gryffindor both highly intelligent both master of transfiguration and both primarily transfigure into cats.

Hermione: so that doesn't mean anything.

McGonagall: I know my daughter ,and I would have told you sooner had it not been against school policy ,but to allow you to go to Hogwarts and have a family raise you where your mother wasn't gone half the year I gave you up.

Hermione: McGonagall I mean mum If you are my biological mother than who may I ask is my father?

McGonagall: well that's the other reason I couldn't tell you I didn't want Albus to know.

Hermione: No way! Professor Dumbledore?

McGonagall: NO! Albus I'm afraid he was as muggles say Gay during his life time. No the reason I didn't want Albus to know is that I have been secretly using the passage to Hog's head Inn with my husband your father Aberforth Dumbledore. You see Albus didn't know we married ,and I wanted to keep it that way so the teachers didn't feel like he was giving me any special treatment.

Hermione: As strange as that sounds that actually all makes sense.

McGonagall: Now I would like to ask you something very important. I need you to go with me to the minister of magic So that we can get the rules on close relatives abolished.

Hermione: why do you need me? Kingsley Shacklebolt seems like a reasonable man he should allow you to make decisions like that for the school anyway.

McGonagall: It'll take convincing to get hundred year old traditions changed.


End file.
